


Friends? I don't think so

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, just right after the kiss in the apple store, set in the middle of "the winter soldier", while in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve and Natasha after that famous kiss in TWS didn't just talk in the car ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends? I don't think so

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my second English fanfiction. It spurred to life on the first watch of "The Winter Soldier" but wrote it all down a long time after that. I'm quite proud of this to be completely honest. I posted this on FF.net too, and had a great feedback so I thought to leave this here too. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Desclaimers: I don’t own anything Marvel related. The dialogues of the first part come directly from the movie and I borrowed them to set the story.**

The street was running fast past the windows. The countryside was slowly becoming a forest that flanked both side of the road. They had slightly passed the border to New Jersey. The ride until then had been silent except for the low murmur of the radio. Neither of them had talked, until Natasha, who had kept staring at him for a long while, broke the silence.

“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” She inquired, looking at his handsome profile.

He quickly looked at her and then shifted slightly in the seat. He wasn’t proud of it, but she made it sound like something to be proud of. “Nazi’s Germany.” He glanced her way again, “And I borrowed it, so take your feet off the dash.” Surprised and a bit excited by this very bossy Steve, she did as she was told.

Natasha studied him for a long moment, until an impish smile appeared on her lips.

“Alright, I have a question for you. At which you don’t have to answer. Although if you don’t answer at all is kind of answering….”

Steve cut her off. “ _What_?”

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” She asked grinning.

“That bad, huh?” Steve stared at the road, feeling a bit “sad”.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well it kind of sounds like that is what you are saying.” He wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant to be asked something like that by a girl he had just kissed.

“No, I didn’t… I’ve just wondered how much practice you had.” She hadn’t meant to come across that way. It was actually one of the best staged kisses she had ever had.

 _Like that helped_ , he thought. “I don’t need any practice.”

She blocked him looking like a smartass. “Everybody needs practice.”

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95, not dead.” He was losing his patience, while she smiled out of the window.

“Nobody special then?”

“Ah.” Yeah, someone special was out there, but she didn’t know it. “Believe it or not it’s kind of hard to find someone to share your life experiences.” He quipped, trying to avoid partly the question.

“Oh, that’s alright. Just make something up.”

“What, like you?” He stared at her, not believing what she just said. 

“I don’t know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it’s not all things to all people all the time. Neither am I.” Natasha got suddenly serious. Truth had lost its importance a long time ago for her. Different part of her life had different truth, most of them with nothing in common with what she really was.

“It’s a tough way to live.” He glanced her way with a new solemnity in his eyes.

“It’s a good way not to die though.” She couldn’t meet his eyes. One too many times someone tried to kill her just because she knew some presumably great truth, so she started making up little lies about herself too. She was many people at the same time, not just one; she could be whomever she wanted, just with a blink of an eye and no one would notice the difference.

“You know, it’s kinda hard to trust someone, when you don’t know who that someone really is.” 

“Yeah.” Like she didn’t already know that. “Who do you want me to be?” She smiled sexily. 

What was she aiming for? “How about a friend?” He spared a glance upon her, hoping not to belittle her. 

She studied him, trying to understand if he really meant it. He looked completely genuine, but it couldn’t be just it. He had to be hiding something. Hadn’t he said earlier that she had excited him? Well, not in those exact same words, but that was what he meant, wasn’t it? From the start she liked him more than what should be considered normal for a colleague. She liked that sort of innocence that came in waves out of him, as if with losing more than 50 years of his life, he never gained that conscience proper of adults. At the same time though he gave off a feeling of wisdom that was proper of those who had seen too much violence, too much death, too much destruction in their whole life. 

The silence prolonged between them, Steve looking at the road ignoring the fact she hadn’t answered, Natasha lost in her train of thoughts, and the question almost forgotten. 

Still, she felt like something was crawling between them and acting like a magnet. Probably because of the silence, the small space of the car, their previous kiss, and she was feeling more and more attracted to him. The air felt hotter and hotter against her cheeks, all her body was reacting to his close proximity. First her nipples perking up in interest, then heat creeping lower and lower in her belly, finally her centre swelling and flushing with excitement. She squirmed in her seat, crossing and sliding against each other her legs, while a little moan escaped her lips. 

“You alright?” he grumbled gazing at her from the corners of his eyes. 

“Yeah.” She breathed lowly, his voice affecting her body with its bass vibration. 

“You sure?” he wasn’t convinced, she looked a bit feverish, all reddened cheeks. 

She looked back at him. He swallowed making his Adam’s apple bob up and then down. Her tongue quickly darted on her red and full lips. She wanted to lick his throat, then trail down to his collarbone, his pecks and his abs, and lower until that member that in her eyes was like a winner prize. “Not really.” She sighed in frustration. 

Steve slowed down the car, steering towards the side. “Do you want me to stop the car?” 

She stared at him, resolution crossing her features. “Nope, but I want to do this…”  She unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted in her seat bending towards him. 

“What? What are you doing?” He asked a bit agitated. 

“Shut up.” She unbuckled his seatbelt and palmed his crotch, massaging his cock through his jeans. 

“Natasha! Stop! What the hell are you doing!?” He gasped audibly, reacting to the touch and grasping hard the steering wheel.  

“You like it?” She murmured keeping on her movements, caressing and gripping his growing hardness.  

He groaned. The feeling was amazing and distracting. "If you keep this on, I gotta stop the car." 

"We don't have the time to stop, Steve. Just keep driving and enjoy this." 

"O-okay." He breathed out. Natasha's hand kept on moving up and down his shaft until she suddenly stopped. "Don't you dare to stop now, Natasha, please." 

"Don't worry Steve." She smirked while she started to unbutton single handed his jeans. His boxers were showing his erection and a little blotch already appeared near its head. Natasha licked her lips. The sight was something truly appealing. She grasped his arousal through the fabric, she slowly massaged him until the wet spot enlarged some more. Steve was panting, his grasp on the steering wheel tighter by the minute. It was an incredible sensation that kept him on edge and threatened to send them of the road if he lost focus on the driving. No one ever gave him a blowjob while he was driving. In the ‘40s no girl would have ever dared to do it. She couldn’t wait anymore: she took down his boxer finally revealing his erection. She gripped the base of him and lowered her head taking a tentative lick of his head. 

“Natasha…” He breathed out his eyes shutting closed for a second, but reopening them as soon as he remembered that he was driving. He slowed the car down and steered the car on the lane more on the left, hoping to avoid any accident. 

She laughed slightly at his uneasiness and started circling her tongue around his glans. She tightened her grip around his base and started moving up and down, trying to stroke every single vein on his hard length. She wanted to take her time even if they were getting closer to their destination, she wasn’t sure she could have a repeat of what she was doing. She lapped all of his length taking her time tasting him. She looked him carefully while a drop of pre-cum emerged from his slit. She tasted it. It was salty and a bit bitter, but not particularly unpleasant. Feeling the car slow down even more and turning slightly to the side she raised her head, looking up at him. 

“Steve, keep driving, we don’t have time to waste.” Natasha ordered him, returning to her job and wrapping her lips around him. She began sucking him off with her cheeks hollowing. 

Steve did as he was told hoping not to crash them. _Fuck_ , she was good. He squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment trying to regain some control over his body. She bobbed her head a couple of times, having his head hit the back of her throat. He moaned. 

Natasha circled her tongue around his length gradually relaxing her throat. The next time she went down on him, she deep throated him. He gasped and let one of his hands drop to her head, with his fingers tangling in her long ginger hair. Heat was pooling low in his belly and his balls were tightening up. He was getting so close and her throat was so tight around him. 

He didn’t realize what kind of sounds he was making deep in his throat, but Natasha was basking in them. Her own excitement growing with every moan, every groan. She couldn’t resist it any longer and let one of her hands wander to her own jeans quickly unbuttoning them and slipping under her own panties eager to please herself. She quickly found her clit and circled it, massaging and pressing down on her most sensitive spot at a quick pace.

Steve hips buckled losing control. “Nat…” He moaned. “I’m gonna…” he was left out of breath as the orgasm exploded out of him. Natasha swallowed his load while she let one of her fingers slip in her, rubbing against her G-spot. It didn’t take long for her to come too, her legs shaking and her back shuddering.

After a moment, she licked him clean and then rested her head on his thigh for a moment. He looked down at her for a moment, smiling softly, and then he disentangled his fingers from and hair and brought it back on the steering wheel, getting all his concentration back on the driving taking up the speed again.

She quietly did up his pants and the returned to her own seat, redoing her jeans too.

“I don’t think that being your friend would be enough for me.” She mumbled finally, not daring to look his way. Suddenly the trees that run out of the window perked her interest.

“Are you really gonna turn shy on me after what you just did?” Steve chuckled looking at her sideways.

She whipped her head around, a sharp look in her eyes, ignoring her reddening cheeks. She saw the smile on his lips and his relaxed posture and relaxed herself.

“I’m not shy, Steve. Just keep driving.”

Steve threw his head back laughing, a deep satisfied laugh, and Natasha soon joined in, with her higher giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again reader! If you reached this point I'm really happy and I hope you liked this. Since I've already been asked, I want to let you know that right now I have little to none intantion to add more chapters to this fic. But as soon as I can watch the movie again, some new idea may come to mind and if it does I'll write it. ^^  
> Bye!


End file.
